


Confessed Feelings and A Passionate Night

by Night_Fury_Guardian94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Fury_Guardian94/pseuds/Night_Fury_Guardian94
Summary: Eren and Mikasa find themselves in danger. Not knowing if they'll survive their ordeal, Mikasa decides to confess how she really feels. Things heat up.





	Confessed Feelings and A Passionate Night

"Come on, Mikasa!" Eren called to Mikasa as she followed close behind him. Flying through the forest in search of shelter, they constantly perched high up in branches of the giant trees in an attempt to avoid being detected. Getting eaten by a titan wouldn't exactly be a good day.

They were in quite a position at the moment. Earlier that morning, they had set off an expedition with the Survey Corps. The plan was to go out and set up a base inside the forest of giant trees, the ideal spot do to the 3DMG's maneuverability in case of an emergency. However, as they had slowed down in preparation for finding a specific location, they had unknowingly veered a little too close to a few titans, a couple of 10 meters and three 15 meter class titans. At that point, there was no chance of escaping undetected so some of the soldiers had engaged in combat, Eren and Mikasa being part of that group. They had chosen to take on the 15 meter class titans. They turned out to be abnormal, so they had proven to be a challenge to subjugate. In the end, Eren and Mikasa watched as the steam rose from the evaporating corpses of the abnormals. Unfortunately in the midst of fighting those 15 meter class titans, Eren and Mikasa had been separated from the rest of the soldiers on the expedition.

Initially, the two had searched the surrounding area for the rest of the expedition group. The forest had become rather foggy since then and when their calls yielded no answers, Eren and Mikasa decided they needed to find a safer place to rest and hide from any roaming titans.

"Dammit, where could they have even gone?" Eren inquired in obvious frustration. "How the hell did we lose them?'

Something wet fell from the sky and landed on Mikasa's cheek. She looked up to notice it was starting to rain. The sky had started to show signs of it earlier, but she didn't think it rain so soon. They really needed to find somewhere to take shelter from the rain, otherwise they would catch their death of cold.

Eren had obviously felt it too. "Fuck, it's raining now!? Great!"

Mikasa scanned the area in front of them, watching carefully for any place they could stop. This area had once been inhabited by people before the fall of Wall Maria a few years back. The rain beat down harder as she squinted her eyes harder to continue her search. They'd be drenched within a matter of seconds at this rate. There just had to be somewhere...

That was when she spotted it. Barely, but she did spot it. From here, it appeared to be a small cabin. It remained undamaged despite being vacant for at least five years. Maybe no one had lived there when the titans invaded.; titans weren't really the type to destroy anything unless their next victim was involved. But that didn't really matter now. What was important is that there was at least shelter they could take refuge in for at least a little bit.

"Eren, look!" Mikasa called out to him. He looked back curiously before turning around to join where she was.

"There's a cabin down there through those trees." she informed him, her arm extending to point it out. "Just through those branches. Do you see it?"

Her companion followed the direction in which her finger pointed to the cabin she was referring to. Eren grinned a little bit. Well, this was a lucky find, thanks to Mikasa. She had spent her early years with her parents in the mountains of Wall Maria, and thanks to that she developed a seriously sharp eyesight.

"Let's go." she said, shooting a hook at a branch to swing herself toward the cabin. Eren followed closely behind her.

Mikasa grabbed the door handle and gave a gentle push. To both soldiers' surprise, the door was unlocked and opened with ease. They quickly darted inside to get out of the sudden downpour, and Eren shut the door behind them.

Both were now soaked to the bone from that sudden onset of rain. The dampness of the air wasn't helping as it created a chill in the cabin.

"Eren, hang on a second.." Mikasa said to him, taking her green Survey Corps cape off. Its absence revealed her white long-sleeved button up shirt. As Eren turned around to reply, his head was suddenly covered with the cape as MIkasa began to try and towel-dry Eren's dripping wet brown hair.

"Dammit, Mikasa! Get off me!" Eren struggles underneath the cape, attempting to push her away.

"But your hair's soaking wet." Mikasa replies calmly, but she does relent and take a step back from him. She removed the cape from his head, only to reveal Eren with his hair sticking up in every direction in a chaotic mess. He moved his hands to smooth out the mess, However, his hands temporarily freeze as his eyes focus on Mikasa. Her white shirt was completely soaked and clung to her form tightly. Not to mention, its now see-through state gave him a glimpse at her bra and breasts.

The young man jerked his head away quickly, not wanting her to catch him staring. His cheeks had a slight red dusting on them from his blush. However, his companion didn't seem to notice this as she hung her cloak on the coat hanger behind her. Drenched himself, Eren removed his cape and hung it next to hers.

His bright green eyes took in his surroundings. In the middle of what was once a living room, he noticed a fireplace against the wall. Next to it was, thankfully, some dry wood. At least they had something to burn in order to dry off and keep warm for the time being. He walked over to it and began to grab the small logs off the stack and place them in the fireplace. On a nearby counter, he also found a box of matches.

He turned around to face Mikasa, finding her curiously looking around the abandoned cabin.

"I'm going to start a fire, MIkasa." he said as he struck the first match alight. He tossed it into the fireplace and started prodding the logs with the nearby metal poker.

"Okay, I'm going to take a look around then." she replied as she removed her 3DMG straps. There was an oil lamp on a small table which she picked up and checked out. There was still some oil inside of it, so she turned it on and walked down the hallway to explore their shelter.

The first room she came upon appeared to have been used as a nursery in the past. Different types of toys littered the floor as she walked further inside the room. One particular one catches her eyes. It's a teddy bear with a red scarf around its neck. She reached down to pick up the stuffed animal to examine it. Whoever lived here appeared to have just abandoned the house and everything that was in it. Maybe they had gone into the city, planning to return home later when that hellish day began all those years ago.

The only other rooms in that cabin were probably a couple of completely empty rooms. Having explored what she could in the small cabin, Mikasa returned to the den where Eren had been making a fire, the toy still in her hands. He was obviously successful for there was a decent sized fire roaring in the fireplace now. She noticed Eren as he removed his jacket and 3DMG straps. He hung them on the back of a nearby chair before he reached down and lifted his wet shirt up and off of him, revealing his back muscles to Mikasa.

The girl's face turned a bright red color, similar to hot coals in the middle of a fire.

Having sensed her presence, Eren turned around to face her. His now bare upper body gave Mikasa a clear view of his abs and muscles. The moment her eyes take in the sight of them, she took a sharp breath and averted her eyes. Eren noticed the red on her cheeks.

"You okay, Mikasa?" Eren asked her, seemingly concerned.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine." Mikasa replied quietly, turning her head away and tucking her mouth inside her red scarf.

It's quiet for only a moment before Eren took notice of the object in her hands. "What's that you've got?"

She looks down at the teddy bear he was referring to, lifting it up for him to see. "Just a toy."

Mikasa then placed the bear on a nearby shelf. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Eren walking toward her. He stopped in front of her, watching her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured him, brushing her hair out of her face. "I'm going to find us some food."

She began to walk passed him in towards the cabinets she noticed hanging on the walls when she noticed one of her steps sounded strange. Like it was....hollow underneath. She gave the same spot a tap with her boot. Well, the hollow sound wasn't her imagination. Her foot drags the small rug away from the spot, revealing what seemed to be a hatch.

"Hey, Mikasa." Eren called out to her from wherever exactly he was. "I checked the other room. There's no bed in it, so we're going to have to sleep on the floors tonight."

The brown haired boy walked over to where she had last been and spotted her walking through the hatch.

She had found an underground room.

Eren followed after her to find a large room. It was filled with a large quantity of canned food on the various shelves and in the corner of it sat a large bed. Mikasa came across candles on one of the shelves, so Eren went back upstairs to grab the box of matches he had found earlier. After lighting a few of the candles and placing them around the large room for light, both looked back and examined the room some more.

"You know..." Eren began, prompting Mikasa to glance at him.

"This cellar kind of reminds me of my father's basement." he finished, laughing a little bit. Mikasa giggled along with him, her laugh sounding like a melody of musical bells to Eren.

He took a seat on the bed as Mikasa grabbed a couple of cans of food. She took a seat in a early chair, handing him a can. He nodded to her in thanks. They popped open the tops of their cans and ate their food quietly.

Once they were finished and had tossed their cans to the side, Mikasa took a good look at the smile upon Eren's face. The memories of the day Eren was taken by the Armoured Titan began to make their way into her mind.

That day....The day the Smiling Titan that ate Eren's mother reappeared. The day Hannes died at the hands of the Smiling Titan. And the day Eren had saves her.

"Eren....There's...there's something I want to tell you." She pulled the scarf back over her mouth.

"Sure. What's up?" Eren asked her.

Mikasa gently moved to take a seat next to him on the bed, pulling the scarf away from her face again. Her words came out slowly as she hesitated. "When...when we were about to die...from the Titan that killed your mother...I....I don't know if you noticed this, but I was going to--"

"Kiss me?"

Her dark eyes went wide as she heard Eren finished for her. So he had realized what she was going to do after all.

"I noticed." She kept quiet as he continued speaking. "In that moment, I knew what you were thinking. You thought that it was the end, that we were going to die there. I...couldn't bare the idea of accepting our deaths there. I guess....that's why I didn't want to kiss you there."

Eren turned away from her for a moment, wondering what she was thinking. As he started to face her again, Mikasa tackled him onto the bed, her clothed breasts pressing against his bare chest. He moved his gaze up to find her dark eyes staring hard into his own.

"I don't know what's going to happen to us today, or even tomorrow..." her voice gave a slight tremble, he would've missed it had he not known her so well. "...but please Eren. Make me yours here and now. Let me kiss you here."

He didn't say anything, but nodded. His hand taking hold of her scarf and gently pulling her down to him to reach for a kiss. Mikasa continued, crying quietly as tears began to gather in her eyes but not ready to spill yet. Eren swallowed hard before he uttered his next words.

"I love you, Mikasa."

The tears that had gathered in Mikasa's eyes suddenly spilled out as she raised her chest off and sat on top of him. Eren looked down from her chest back to her face, taking in the fact that she's completely on top of him, all her muscled weight crushing him.

The girl on top of him could feel a bulge begin to form underneath where she sat. She tried not to break it into a full blown smile, still raw with emotion between her plead and Eren's confession of his love for her.

Eren looked back up at her face and down at her chest again. The look in his eyes told her what he wanted. She decided to give him what he wanted so she unbuttoned her shirt all the way down, revealing her muscled abdomen and her breasts hidden beneath her black bra.

His green eyes took another look at her breasts. He slowly trails a hand from her clothed thigh and travels up to her bare abdomen. Mikasa could feel a wave of signals surge through her body and up to her brave like a jolt of electricity. His touch was cool against her heated body, and she could feel herself growing hot and wet between her legs. Her breath stutters at his touch, but she could breathe clearly once her hands began running over his muscular bare chest. She reached down to unbutton the cuffs of her shirt then raked back to unclasp her bra. She removed it, revealing her full bare breasts and pink nipples.

Eren ceased to even try to hold back the bulge that was growing in his pants as his eyes widen at Mikasa's form. He takes in every part of her, starting with her luscious raven hair. Her face has a smile on it, that rare smile that only he has the honor of seeing. The red scarf she kept with her since he gifted it to her hung around her neck. Her smooth, silky white shirt dangled over her shoulders, giving Mikasa's breasts a very alluring taste for his gaze. All she had to remove now were her boots and pants.

After Eren had an eye full, he reached up to try and squeeze her breasts. Mikasa gently pushed his hands away before she moved off of Eren's bulge to his face instead, right above his mouth.

"Have a small taste." Mikasa said, smiling as she sat on his face.

Taking advantage of her offer, Eren attacked the area in between her legs with his tongue. Mikasa could feel his tongue against her wet womanhood, despite the fact that she was still wearing her pants. It felt good and aroused her even more, causing her to rock her hips on his face.

Eren moaned out from underneath her, his breaths full of pleasure cutting through the fabric to tickle her inner thighs. Mikasa felt her legs begin to shake at his rubbing. She glanced behind her to see Eren's boner trying to break free from its restraints, creating an even larger bulge than before.

She smiled and looked down at Eren as he continued to lick her. His saliva was beginning to make its way through her pants, making contact with her juices. She rocked her hips faster and harder, her moans growing louder.

"Oohhh, Eren, please stop and just take off your pants while I'm still up here. Ohh" she told him in between her moans.

He nodded and tucked his hands beneath her to reach the belt of his pants. His tongue never ceased licking her as he unbuckled his belt and took his trousers off.

Mikasa's moans sounded like her own song as she continued rocking her hips on his face, causing the bed to shake. Giving another look behind her, she spots his rock hard cock sticking up. She licked her lips at the sight of it.

"O-Ooooohhh EREN! Stop for...a moment. Ohhh...Ohhhhh! Mmmm." Mikasa tried to speak clearly but failing miserably. His tongue is doing a wonderful job eating her out, especially through those pants. She doesn't want him to stop, but she works up the strength to make him.

Mikasa playfully poked his forehead with her two front fingers. She watches as he looks up from underneath to see her face.

"I have a question for you." Mikasa asked, smiling down at him. She sat up from Eren's face and moved down to his waist. Her head gestures to his erect dick as she continues.

"What do you want me to do with it first?"

Before he could even reply, her small hand grabbed his dick and began to jerk it slowly and softly. Eren couldn't hold back his moans that Mikasa was eliciting from him through her handjob.

"How about this, love?" She proposed. "If you can last to the count of... well, let's say one whole minute, I'll let you be the one to take my pants off." Mikasa smiled sweetly at him as her hand began jerking him faster.

Eren grinned in return. "And..Oooh. And...if I don't?"

"Then... Hmmm.... I'll bite your ears." Mikasa smiled lustfully at him.

"You're on..." Eren smiled confidently, holding back the moan he almost let out.

Once she saw that smile, she gave Eren's cock a hard jerk.

"Ahhh...ooh." Eren groaned automatically.

"Don't forget to count to 60." Mikasa cooed as she lowered herself and engulfed Eren's lower head in her hot, wet mouth. She started slowly for the first few seconds, swirling her tongue around his tip. But it wasn't long before she was licking up and down his shaft, not leaving an inch untouched.

"MmmMmmmm" Mikasa moaned with Eren's dick in her succulent mouth.

Eren couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside her warm mouth. It took everything he had not to thrust his hips upwards into her mouth. Her firm grip on him does help him keep from doing just that.

After she licked every part his shaft, Mikasa finally engulfed his whole dick within her mouth at once. Her tongue swirled around his length in an "O" shape as she swallowed him up and and down, deep throating him as far as she could. Eren could feel her slobber trickle around his cock.

Eren gripped the sheets violently beneath him, trying to keep in control of himself. Feeling the back of her soothing throat with his member felt better than anything he had ever experienced. It was pure heaven.

His groans continued as he tried his best to focus enough to count to 60 in his head. Mikasa stopped her ministrations for a moment, making a pop sound as she takes his cock out. She quickly wiped the saliva off her mouth. He watched his love in wonder. It was like seeing a fallen angel, an angel who had lost none of her grace. An innocent, black feathered, heavenly angel.

"Mikasa, you are-" Eren was cut off by his own groan as Mikasa began jacking Eren off again.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Mikasa teased as she drooled on Eren's erection, jerking her fist in slow twists of her wrist.

"Ohhh...this...this feels great, Mika." Eren moaned in bliss as he laid his head down on the bed.

"I know, be sure to keep counting."

The moment Eren realized he had stopped counting was when Mikasa lowered herself down onto Eren's little trooper. He looked up to see her and swore that her lips were in a smile around his dick. She caught his gaze and gave him a wink. Her hand trailed down to jerk him off while she gave Eren's head a few good, sloppy kisses.

"55... 56... 57..." As Eren counted to 60 out loud, Mikasa began jerking and sucking as hard as she could. Her speed was unbearable. To the point where she was even moaning out of her own sucking.

"Hnnnnghh! HMMMMMM!!" Mikasa suddenly began jerking him with both hands and started swirling her tongue around Eren's head.

"60!!!" The moment after he said 60, he had not climaxed. They both breathed hard as Mikasa failed to blow Eren's dick. She almost looked rather sad at this.

Eren smiled a bit. "If I still get to take your pants off, you can still bite my ears if you'd like."

Mikasa's expression instantly lit up. She began her attack on his ears. It was like she was an angry, little kitten. She even began licking them, too. Eren gave a chuckle at her reaction.

"Would you mind putting me between your boobs?" Eren asked her after a couple of moments.

Mikasa looked down at her breasts, appearing a little self-conscious. "Are they... big enough?"

"You're fine, Mikasa. Besides...I thought you'd like another try."

Mikasa smiled as she leaned back over him, her hands on her breasts as she positioned them around his hard length. She squeezed him in between her breasts, moving them up and down his dick in a slow rhythm.

They're not too big, but it still feels good. Her soft breasts massaging his hard erection in between... Eren was astonished at the way it felt. It was...amazing. There was no other word to describe it.

Eren reached one of his hands out to Mikasa's hair, taking a raven lock and twirling it in his fingers. Suddenly, he felt something hot and wet around the head of his dick. He looked down to find her sucking him as she kneaded him in between her breasts.

He let out a moan in response. "M-Mikasa... you have such great lips...ohhh and tits."

Eren moved his spare hand up to her and pats the side of her head. There was painful need of release building inside him. He could feel his cock throb and grow more and more painful as he felt the pent-up need just waiting to explode. His breathing got harder as his climax came closer.

"Mikasa...hngh...I'm so close..."

At his words, she goes faster and sucks deeper on his shaft. She rubs his cock between her breasts harder, urging him to cum.

Eren let out one loud groan and held Mikasa's head still as he came thickly inside her mouth.

Mikasa felt his hot semen shoot into her mouth. She opened wide in order to catch it as his cum filled her mouth. Eren looked down and watched as she swallowed, taking in every drop of cum. Her tongue gave his dick a few more licks, making sure there wasn't a single drop left to clean up.

"Okay, my turn." Eren breathed as he sat up from his side on the bed.

Mikasa moved over to give him room. Once he was sitting up, he immediately turned his attention to her. He started by removing her boots and then got to work on taking off her white pants. As he slid them down, he noticed the dampness from where he was licking through the fabric earlier.

Her black panties was the only thing separating Eren from seeing her fully naked now, which were already soaking wet. Eren licked his own lips in response to the sight before him. Before he proceeded any further, Eren laid his love down on her back and helped her out of her panties, revealing her wet, pink pussy. She watched him as he spread her legs wide open.

"Close your eyes." Eren whispered as he sank his tongue into Mikasa's extravagantly wet pussy. The sensation of Eren's tongue poking through her wet vaginal walls was already unbearable. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth to avoid the scream that had found its way to her lips. However, Eren broke away in order to assure her. "It's just us, love. Please, let me hear your song."

Eren's tongue traveled deeper inside her, and that was the end of her control. Or at least the end of her will to control herself.

"EREN! EREN! AAAHHHHHH!!!" Mikasa screamed out loudly from the cellar. There was no one to hear her, no one else to hear but Eren.

Mikasa was squirming and moaning within a matter of seconds. The pleasure was more than she could bare. And it only got better as she felt a finger poke inside as he licked her relentlessly.

"E-Eren! Mmmm.... I'm so close! Ohhh! Don't stop....ahhh PLEASE!" she begged him as she felt her climax building inside her body.

Without a warning, she climaxed all the juices she could gather from within, and it all rained on Eren's face. He lifted his head up to look at her, his face dripping with her cum.

"Ready for the real thing this time, Mikasa?" he asked her, a smile on his face as he began to lean over her.

"Oh no. I'm first to go this time." Mikasa told him, shoving Eren onto his back on his end of the bed.

Mikasa took Eren's dick, opened up her vaginal lips and carefully lowered herself, sliding into it. She let out a moan as Eren's rock hard dick filled her pussy. It felt so good inside of her. Her hips grinded against his cock as she rode him cowgirl style. Her mind was blank of everything except how amazing it felt. She then started to bounce lightly on top of Eren. She took her time with him, between bouncing on his dick and grinding her way to feel all of him within her. Either way, Eren's dick would receive a nice work out from this.

As she rode him harder, Eren's hand traveled from her hips and up her body. When he came to her chest, he reached for her breasts. Her moans encouraged him to continue, his hands massaging and fondling them underneath.

"Ohhhh yeah, Eren!" Mikasa screamed in satisfaction, removing her white shirt down over her shoulders. All that remained around her neck was her red scarf, left to dangle around herself. The sound of skin pounding on skin and each other's sounds of pleasure was beginning to be too unbearable for either of them anymore. With one final thrust, the two reached their climax, both groaning in absolute pleasure. Her vagina squeezing everything out of Eren's dick.

"Oh...oh yes." Mikasa sighed in bliss, falling on top of Eren.

Eren moved his face towards hers and kissed Mikasa gingerly.

"One more time?" Mikasa asked as she looked at him. Eren smiled at her and this time, he moved to lay her down onto her back. He reached down to take one of her hands, planting a gentle kiss there.

He crawled to position himself in between to spread her legs. His dick rubbed against her pussy lips before he slipped his dick inside her. He waited a moment before he began to pound into her gently. It wasn't long before his speed grew faster, inspired by Mikasa's moaning. She began rocking her own hips against his to match his rhythm as he pounded into her. The feeling of his throbbing dick inside her tight, wet walls was just pure paradise.

Her screams were growing louder and her body weighed underneath him as he moved in and out of her pussy faster. Eren silenced her with a kiss, and kept her still by interlocking her hands with his own and holding them on the bed. Mikasa locked her legs around Eren's ass, forcing him to pound deeper. His hips kept rocking against hers, bucking in and out of her again. They pulled away from the kiss, letting out moans and groans as they neared their climaxes again.

Eren's cock was hitting Mikasa just right in her sweet spot. It was making her feel good until she felt another wave of pleasure take over her body. Her pussy tightened around Eren's dick once more, squeezing it hard. That was all it took to trigger his own orgasm. With one last thrust into her, Eren came inside her as her pussy clenched and milked the cum out of him. Both cries out in pure and complete ecstasy as they came once again.

After coming down from their high, Eren pulled out to move to lay down beside Mikasa. He snuggled close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh..." Mikasa sighed in pure bliss. "That...that was amazing, Eren."

"I know." Eren agreed with enthusiasm.

Their breaths were still heavy, but beginning to slow some. The intensity of their passion had left them weary. Mikasa could feel herself begin to drift into sleep.

"Please... be here when I...wake up." She whispered to Eren as her eyelids grew heavy.

"I will." Eren whispered back as he kissed her forehead. Soon afterward, she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, Eren not far behind her.

When morning finally rose, Mikasa woke up refreshed. It was the best night sleep she had ever had. She felt Eren's warm naked body pressed against her own, spooning her from behind. He kept his word; he was here when she woke up. Her face broke out into a smile.

She turned around to face him, gazing upon his sleeping form. It wasn't long before the young man keeping next to her woke up. He noticed the smile on Mikasa's face. He returns the smile as he leans in to give her a kiss.

(2 Hours Later....)  
Armin and his team found a small abandoned cabin in the middle of this giant forest. They were about to ride on past when Armin spotted movement from the front door. Armin took a closer look, breaking out into a relieved smile as he recognized his two close friends.

"Eren! Mikasa!" he called out to them, guiding his team toward them. As he grew closer, Armin noticed that it looked like Eren and Mikasa were just about to leave. They looked up at their friend, surprised but relieved to see him. Armin smiled back at them, but it didn't escape his attention that the two were holding hands. He had an idea of what might have happened.

"Glad to see you guys are safe." Armin said, offering them a spare horse to ride home on.


End file.
